Cena
by Luka-sama
Summary: Paul Hanbridge piensa que pronto en sus usuales cenas familiares, tendran un nuevo miembro.


_Creo que me obsesiono esta pareja, ble, ya se me pasara, mientras tanto aprovecho para escribir sobre ellos._

 _Litlle Witch Academia no me pertenece._

 **Cena**

Andrew sospecha que algo esta mal, no entiende por qué su padre fue tan atrevido de mandarle una invitación personal a Akko para cenar, pero no podría estar bien de la cabeza. Pero al preguntarle este parece ido y con expresión neutra mientras dice "Mejor me hago la idea" por lo cual Andrew queda perdido. Comenta vagamente a Frank, su mejor amigo, con la esperanza que este le apoye, pero este solo se ríe diciendo que su padre es más intuitivo de lo que pensó.

Eso le deja solo.

El día del compromiso se encuentra nervioso, sus manos sudan y se reclama por estar actuando infantil. Desde niño se le educo para ser un caballero, un futuro como estadista y poder desenvolverse en el área social. Pero en su lugar se siente igual de incomodo que a la primera fiesta de alta sociedad a la que fue.

Quiere vomitar.

Su padre en cambio está en la sala de estar, leyendo un diario de noticias con tal normalidad, que se siente peor.

El timbre suena y pega un brinco involuntario. Piensa que nadie lo noto, hasta que ve una leve sonrisa burlona en el rostro de su padre.

Un criado es quien va abrir, lo que le da tiempo a Andrew de ver el reloj, Akko se había retrasado unos diez minutos, pero no es tan malo como pudo ser algo relacionado con ella.

Akko entra por la puerta con total calma y tranquilidad, no viste de forma ostentosa, pero no es su usual uniforme. El vestido es celeste claro y sencillo, su cabello está atado en una cola algo desaliñada y se ve algo sudorosa por haber corrido todo el camino (Diana le había ayudado alistarse tardando un poco de más) y zapatos bajos.

—Señorita Kagari—saluda su padre antes que Andrew diga algo.

La niña sonríe.

—Dígame solo Akko—responde apretando la mano que extendió el padre de Andrew.

Este pestañeo algo confundido y Andrew suda nervioso, las personas solían actuar de forma muy formal ante su padre y no recordaba que tuviera confianza con nadie. Además no lleva mucho de que su forma de ver a las brujas ha cambiado, así que el joven comienza a temer que eso le hiciera para atrás todo el avance.

Pero es Akko de quien hablaban, es obvio que ella no le importaba eso, solo era como era ella.

—Bueno Akko, es hora de cenar—anuncio con una expresión tranquila, sin mostrar emociones.

Esta sonrió grandemente.

Los tres estaban sentados en una enorme mesa, donde Akko miraba todo con gran asombro y agradeció fervientemente a las criadas que entregaron la comida, ganando miradas divertidas de estas y de agrado. Su padre no mostro aprobación o no en ella, provocando que Andrew sintiera sus nervios crecer.

Lo cual le dejo pensando.

¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

Akko lucía tranquila siendo quien era, pero por algún motivo Andrew estaba al borde de una crisis. No había ningún motivo, Akko podía ser rechazada o aceptada por su padre, solo debía interesarle a ella, pero parecía que le interesaba a él.

Que importaba que su padre no la quisiera.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron masticando la comida (Akko tragaba más que los dos juntos) pensando, en que una parte de él quería que ella fuera acepta por su padre.

¿Por qué?

La pregunta

—La comida es espectacular—alabo Akko quien seguía comiendo.

La vio asombrado de su estómago sin fondo, de reojo noto que su padre aún no se inmutaba.

—Dime Akko, ¿Qué quieres ser cuando crezcas?—pregunto de pronto su padre.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a verle levemente sorprendidos, Andrew vio a Akko sonreír grandemente.

—Me encantaría hacer espectáculos y hacer sonreír a los demás, quiero hacer que otros se sientan felices y mostrar al mundo lo grandioso que es la magia—exploto como siempre con entusiasmo.

Andrew sonrió algo leve, siempre admirando el entusiasmo que usaba la chica para demostrar sus sueños. Vio a su padre que lucía tranquilo, aunque sus ojos se mostraban preocupados.

—Aunque…—hablo la chica llamando la atención de los dos hombres—puede que quiera ser también profesora, ayudar a los que más les cuesta como alguien hizo conmigo—añadió de forma pensativa viendo a la nada en realidad.

Paul Hanbridge asintió para sí mismo.

A su vez su hijo alejo el plato de comida, pensando que sinceramente no podía comer más sin que le cayera mal por la tensión. Ocupaba un poco de té para relajarse.

—Tengo entendido que tus clases de magia están mejorando desde lo ocurrido con el misil—comento casualmente el mayor.

La chica asintió emocionada.

En cambio Andrew se puso algo pálido, su padre había estado investigando a Akko, lo cual le hizo preocuparse. Giro a verle con expresión seria, pero este le ignoraba con la atención fija en la chica.

—Bueno no tanto, pero al menos ya estoy dominando el vuelo un poco mejor y Diana es mi tutora personal en varias clases—musito lo último con algo de pesar.

Paul volvió asentir.

Siguieron hablando vagamente de las clases de la chica, a lo que esta respondía de forma animada y con una gran sonrisa. Llego el postre y Akko aplaudió emocionada, nuevamente agradeciendo y recibiendo una adorable sonrisa de Dorothy, su criada.

—Veo que te llevas bien con el personal de servicio—musito Paul de forma distraída.

Akko sonrió.

—Son amables conmigo…me traen comida…este lugar es genial—dijo con estrellas en sus ojos.

Andrew negó divertido, era una creencia general que a los hombres se les llegaba por la comida, pero conociendo a Akko, estaba seguro que conquistarle con comida sería fácil.

Detuvo el vaso de té cerca de sus labios, incrédulo que ese pensamiento se hubiera colado en su mente.

—Andrew puedes ir un momento a buscar a Sebastián, ocupo preguntarle algo—le dijo su padre como orden.

El chico se fue algo confundido en sus pensamientos, para no notar que su padre le mando a él en vez de otro sirviente.

Paul sonrió divertido en su interior al ver a su hijo demasiado distraído. Aprovechando los pocos minutos de privacidad, giro a ver a Akko quien estaba comiendo deleitada un pastel.

—Te pareces mucho a la madre de Andrew—hablo tranquilamente.

La chica giro a verle sorprendida.

—Aunque ella era más tranquila, también tenía pasión por su sueño de ser la mejor pianista del país. Sin lugar a duda tenía talento y de no ser por su enfermedad hubiera llegado lejos, lamentablemente por dar un recital con mala salud, no pudo durar más tiempo del que planeamos—musito con un vago recuerdo.

Una elegante mujer de cabellera castaña y ojos azules, con un niño entre sus piernas mientras estaban frente a un piano. La imagen se fue pronto de su mente y mostro a Akko viéndole confundida.

—Andrew se parece a ella, tiene talento, tiene su forma amable de ayudar a otros y sin duda esa pasión por proteger a quienes lo necesitan—

—…—

—Por eso espero puedas cuidarle ahora que te eligió—

—¿Eligio?—

Paul giro a ver curioso a Akko quien lucía confundida, la compresión llego a su mente y no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la incredulidad de la chica.

—Supongo que al igual que su madre, es algo lento en captar la situación en la que se encuentra—hablo para sí mismo con una sonrisa, recordando cuanto le costó enamorar a la mujer de sus sueños, porque esta no lo notaba.

Andrew entro en el momento que su padre volvía a reír y giro a ver nervioso a Akko de que le hubiera hechizado, pero esta lucia confundida.

Al final esa noche término en buenos términos…suponían…

—Hasta la próxima Paul—dijo Akko en la entrada.

Andrew se congelo ante la forma informal de llamar a su padre, pero este solamente sonrió levemente antes de despedirla.

—Andrew no dejes que vaya sola—hablo dándole un empujón demás al hombro de su hijo.

Este giro a verle confundido, antes de negar levemente y acompañar a Akko quien se rio de él por algún motivo. Ambos continuaron su camino en medio de una discusión, dejándole con una leve sonrisa.

Sin duda estaría cenando con la señorita Akko más seguido.

…

Esa fue la primera cena que tuvieron los tres juntos.

…

Casi diez años más tarde, nuevamente Akko entraba por las puertas de su hogar para cenar. Esta vez no era una niña revoltosa que entraba con una gran sonrisa, ahora era toda una mujer. Su cabello ahora estaba corto rozando sus hombros, su rostro era algo más perfilado y sus ropas seguían siendo bastante sencillas. A pesar que era una gran maga a estas alturas, aún tenía muy claro sus inicios.

Esta vez Andrew no estaba en su hogar a su lado esperando, hace algunos años que el chico se había ido de su casa cuando se casó. Por lo cual esta vez venía de la mano con Akko y una expresión algo cansada por trabajar todo el día.

Ambos saludaron amablemente al verlo.

—Hola Paul—dijo Akko abrazándolo con fuerza.

Estaba acostumbrado, desde que había comenzado a salir con Andrew, la chica era bastante expresiva a su persona.

—Tenemos grandes noticias—había dicho en medio de la cena.

Donde todos los criados, los nuevos y los viejos, quienes siempre habían amado a la esposa del señor Andrew, parecían felices de verla.

—Pronto vamos a ser más en la familia—hablo Andrew con calma robándole el momento a su esposa.

Esta se quedó en piedra, antes de sacar su varita dispuesta a hechizar a su propio esposo, a lo que este se defendió tranquilamente con un invento de Constanze para evitar la magia. Su esposa comenzó a gruñir que lo convertiría en sapo y Andrew le ignoro viendo a su padre.

—Tiene dos meses de embarazo—le comento casualmente con una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

Paul simplemente sonrió vagamente, pensando que las cenas familiares pronto serian un poco más alborotadas de costumbre. Aun así su sonrisa fue con el mismo orgullo que su hijo, al pensar en su primer nieto en camino.

 **Fin**

 _Andrew tiene algo que me hace suspirar, es como, no se…mis gusto por los hombres son bien raros xD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
